


I Vow Fiercely to Love You In All Your Forms, Now and Forever

by Mixtioner



Category: Jerrie Thirlwards, Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Innocent, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixtioner/pseuds/Mixtioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my story http://www.quotev.com/story/2770976/White-Houses/</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Title is a quote from The Vow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Vow Fiercely to Love You In All Your Forms, Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For my story http://www.quotev.com/story/2770976/White-Houses/
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title is a quote from The Vow.

"Come here."   
With those words, Perrie closed the gap between her and Jade. Perrie is making little noises and desperately trying to get Jade to do something, anything. Jade is still a little hesitant to try and do anything. Perrie is begging Jade and Jade laughs. 

"Settle down, you impatient child," Jade says trying to get Perrie from going completely mental,"I need to say something before we go on with this." Perrie groans and Jade shakes her head in amusement. 

"I don't... want... anything to change between us. I-" Perrie shuts her up with a kiss. 

"Nothing in this world is going to change us. Whether it'd be us doing this or the people who are homophobic pricks. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will change the way we are, babe. I promise you that. Nothing will be confusing or weird after this. Everything will be the same, or even better." Jade smiles kisses Perrie again. 

"You promise me?" Jade asks. 

"Cross my heart, Baba," Perrie mumbles. And with that, the girls continue on. Jade continues to kiss Perrie, slowly and softly. She traces little shapes and patterns down the younger girl's arms. Perrie is shivering under Jade, hypnotized by the older girl's touch. She was becoming a complete mess, and she's only been kissing Jade. Jade finally releases her lips from Perrie's and moves down to her cheek, leaving soft kisses. Her eyelashes gently brush Perrie's cheek, leaving in butterfly kisses and causing Perrie to giggle. She can feel Jade smile as she moves down towards her chin, then her neck. Jade leaves numerous love bites down Perrie's jaw and neck getting closer and closer to her collarbone. As Jade reaches to certain spot, she gently nips at the skin in between Perrie's neck and collarbone. This action causes Perrie to give out a moan so loud that Jade couldn't even put into words. She found Perrie's sweet spot. 

Perrie is in such a bliss it's almost agonizing to be in it. She was going to fall apart right there and then if she didn't push Jade to do something else. But before she could make another noise, the feeling of Jade's hands moved from her hips to under her jumper. Jade steals another nip of skin before swiftly removing Perrie's jumper from her small frame. Perrie sits up on her knees and Jade doesn't hesitate to explore the rest of Perrie's body. 

She remembers every part of Perrie the morning after she told her that she was in love with her. From the freckles on her shoulders to the glow of her skin, Perrie was indescribably breathtaking. She was an angel. She really looked like an angel. Everything about her was perfect. 

Jade gave Perrie another peck on the lips before continuing down the young girl's body. Her lips moved in such a rhythm, almost as if Perrie's body was music. She hit every spot perfectly. Jade moved her lips to the top of Perrie's breasts, leaving horribly small kisses. Perrie lightly squeezed Jade's shoulders. She had never felt so good in her entire life. Jade slowly put both pointer fingers on each side of Perrie's black bandeau. Perrie gasped, a strange heat forming in her bits. Jade looked up at the younger girl to make sure she had approval. Perrie nodded and mouthed a 'yes.' Jade then slowly pulled down the bandeau, exposing Perrie's breasts. 

Jade set the bandeau down just under Perrie's breasts. She stared in awe. She was amazed. 

Jade slowly moved her fingers over Perrie's breasts. Perrie gasped at the feeling. Jade's hands were unbelievably cold. But strangely, it was such an amazing feeling. Jade then gave a slight squeeze, causing Perrie to become even more weak. And just when Perrie thought she would fall apart right there and then, Jade's lips were suddenly around her nipple. 

"Oh..god..." Perrie moaned. Jade giggled and continued to tease Perrie. Perrie grew impatient, and wanted more. Seeing Jade still wrapped in clothing, she practically ripped off Jade's shirt and bra, throwing it in the collected pile of clothes. Perrie returned the favor to Jade, causing her to become putty in the younger girl's hands. Jade's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was becoming weak. No, she couldn't. This was about Perrie. 

Jade then suddenly pushed Perrie back onto the pillows and trailed kisses down her body, slowly and softly. In Perrie's mind, it was slow and practically painful. She wanted Jade where she was needed the most, but it wouldn't happen soon. Jade pecked down Perrie's stomach, towards the area right above the band of her sweats. She grabbed onto the band of the sweatpants and Perrie eagerly lifted her bum off the bed to let Jade pull down her sweats. Only one piece of clothing stood in the way. And as Jade stared blankly at Perrie's underwear, a dark spot was there in plain sight. Perrie's light pink panties was stained a darker pink. Jade gasped at the sight. She never imagined doing something like this to Perrie. But she could. 

Jade barely touched the spot where Perrie wanted, no, needed her the absolute most, when Perrie suddenly bucked her hips, practically begging Jade. Jade didn't hesitate. She looped her fingers around Perrie's panties and slowly pulled them down, leaving Perrie exposed and vulnerable. Perrie was completely soaked from her bits to the inside of her thighs. She was nervous, but she was ready. Jade gently pressed down on Perrie's clit, earning a loud moan from the young girl. 

"Baba... please... don't tease-" Perrie pleaded. That was all it took for Jade before replacing her finger with her tongue. Perrie's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She thought she was having a seizure. Loud moans left Perrie's mouth. She felt incredible. She felt... alive. The way Jade used her moved her tongue around Perrie's bits made Perrie go into a euphoria. She was practically on the verge of coming right there. 

"Jade... I can't... I can't hold it." Perrie was in a blissful agony. Jade didn't stop though. She kept going. She wanted Perrie to let go. She wanted her to experience of an orgasm. Perrie made an inhumane scream, before she finally releasing all of her strength. Perrie's arm was over her eyes. She couldn't see anything. She lost all of the feeling in her lower half of her body. Jade moved back up to Perrie's face and placed another soft kiss on Perrie's lips. Seeing that Jade still had her bottoms on, Perrie attempted to grab them, but to no avail. Jade pushed Perrie back down on the pillows and shook her head. 

"Not tonight, babe. It's-" Perrie didn't listen. She pushed Jade onto her back, her head at the edge of the bed. Without warning, Perrie quickly ripped off Jade's sweats and panties and didn't even tease her. She went straight for the goal. Jade fell into her own heaven. 

Moans and squeals left the older girl's lips as Perrie's tongue wasted no time in paying attention to every part of Jade's pussy. Jade's legs were soon wrapped around Perrie's shoulders. Her feet planting firmly into Perrie's back. She could've sworn Perrie was inexperienced. Now she was questioning if Perrie was being honest with her. How could someone with no experience in sex could be, well, practically a fucking goddess. Jade's stomach turned and knots began to form. She was getting close. Before she could come, she lifted Perrie's face from her pussy and roughly kissed her. 

"Not-not yet,babe," Jade breathed out. Perrie was soon pushed back onto the pillows. Jade was in control once more. She grabbed Perrie's leg and lifted it over her shoulder. Her pussy, just above Perrie's. This was it. This is what it has come to. 

"Okay, babe?" Perrie nodded. Jade lined up with Perrie, and sat down, placing her pussy right onto Perrie's. Both girls moaned loudly. Words couldn't even describe the pleasure that both girls were currently feeling right now. Perrie's wrist were gripping onto Jade's waist. Jade then began thrusting slowly. Perrie's moans grew louder. Both girls were sweating at this point. 

"Oh...fuck...Jade!" Perrie screamed. Jade's thrusts grew faster and sloppier. Both girls were both on the brink of coming undone. 

"Come on, babe. Just let... hmm...let go." And that was all it took. Perrie let go for the second time that night and Jade did the same thing, before collapsing on top of the younger girl. Both were sweaty, out of breath, and out of words to say. No words were exchanged. Only the looks in their eyes were shared. Jade kissed Perrie one more time, before rolling onto her side next to her. 

"You okay?" Jade asked Perrie. Perrie was out of breath, but managed to speak. 

"Yeah. A little weird, but in a good way. I'm happy," Perrie said, smiling like a kid. Jade kissed her forehead. 

"I'm hungry," Perrie said. Jade bursted into laughter, but nonetheless, smiled. 

"Post-sex dessert, huh?" Jade asked, giggling. Perrie shook her head. 

"More like post-sex kitchen sex. Then some dessert," Perrie responded. Only one thing came to Jade's mind after Perrie made that comment.

 

She was in for a hell of a night.


End file.
